metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Data Room
Data Rooms were a type of room found on the Biologic Space Laboratories research station. Samus Aran used them during the events of Metroid Fusion to download upgrades sent by the Galactic Federation. Samus successfully downloaded many upgrades, but some of her more powerful abilities (such as the Plasma Beam) were secretly withheld by Samus's superiors to prevent her from destroying the SA-X or from growing too powerful. Some upgrades, such as the Varia Suit, were even downloaded by the X Parasites and integrated into their genome. However, Samus was still able to recover these abilities by defeating and absorbing various Core-X aboard the station. In fact, most of Samus' abilities were biologically absorbed from the X without the need for a Data Room. This suggests some sort of link between these upgrades and Samus's body in addition to the link between them and the Fusion Suit. Over the course of the game, the X demonstrated their considerable intelligence by either destroying or blocking Samus' path to most of the Data Rooms in an attempt to prevent her from returning to her full strength. Technology The Data Room contains a terminal which Samus steps onto to begin the download. The new ability is digitally transferred to Samus's body armor, and the Fusion Suit uses the data transferred to upgrade itself much like the Power Suit uses a material upgrade item. While the data is being downloaded, the Fusion Suit is surrounded by glowing white energy waves. Several upgrades were developed and sent for Samus's download. These included Missiles, Bombs, Super Missiles, Ice Missiles, Power Bombs, and the Varia Suit (though Samus never successfully downloaded the Varia Suit from the terminal it was sent to, and instead had to defeat the X Parasite that had stolen it). The Federation decided to withhold the Plasma Beam upgrade as they feared Samus would grow too powerful and use it to destroy the SA-X. However, Samus restored the Plasma Beam function on her own by defeating Nettori, much to their shock. The Federation had also decided to withhold the newly developed Diffusion Missile data, but it had already been sent to the BSL station, and Samus was able to download it after she unlocked the Level 4 security hatches. Trivia *The Navigation Room theme also plays in Data Rooms, in addition to Security Rooms and the Pump Control Unit. *The visible technology of the Fusion Suit suggests that the data is downloaded through three diode-like objects mounted on the Fusion Suit's back, though this is unconfirmed. *The only power-ups Samus recovers via Data Rooms are variations of her Bombs and Missiles. However, it is perfectly possible for other equipment to be sent to Data Rooms, as the Federation had still sent the upgrade for the Varia Suit. They also seemed to consider sending the Plasma Beam data but decided to withhold it. *For some reason, Samus never revisits the Data Room in the Operations Deck, not even after Adam Malkovich restores power to both the Main Elevator and the Operations Deck elevator. **While never mentioned in any in-game dialogue, this is likely because there is a cyan Geron blocking entry to the Operations Deck elevator. After the Power Bomb is downloaded, the Federation stops "officially" sending upgrades. *The only Data Rooms that are left operational at the end of the game are the ones in the Operations Deck, Sector 2 (though the quickest route to it is blocked off), and Sector 4. While the one in Sector 3 is destroyed by the B.O.X. Security Robot, it is not clear if the room was actually destroyed as the robot was seen wrecking the door that led into it. *The Data Room in Sector 5 is the only one that Samus revisits during the game. She uses it twice, but she enters that room three times at least as it contained the passage that led to Nightmare. *Sector 1 is the only area in the game without a Data Room. *Metroid.com's Fusion site has several sections. "Data Room" is number five, and it details the ''Metroid Fusion'' Connection Bonuses. *The Data Room in Sector 5 was destroyed by Nightmare, but it is unknown if data for the Gravity Suit was ready and stolen, thus destroying the data terminal much like what Samus witnessed with the Varia Suit data. If the data was ready in Sector 5, that would mean that both upgrades to the Fusion Suit itself were stolen. This was never confirmed, but it is at least plausible as a cause for the explosion in the Data Room that prompts Adam to send Samus to Sector 5. *Out of all the upgrade data downloaded, stolen, or withheld, there was never data for anything in the Misc. category of the inventory screen. Everything in that category was absorbed from the X. While technically every Beam upgrade was absorbed from the X as well, the Plasma Beam was a withheld data download. Other instances of the Federation withholding data may be possible, but cannot be confirmed outside of their failed attempt to withhold the Diffusion Missile data. es:Sala de Datos ru:Комната Данных Category:BSL